The need to protect the slopes of earthen channels utilized to handle the runoff occurring after rains is common, such channels often being employed in residential and other construction. The slopes are protected to prevent bank erosion due to stream velocities in the watercourse, and due to overland flow approaching the watercourse from directions more or less perpendicular to the direction of flow.
The normally used methods of slope protection require the use of expensive materials and extensive construction procedures, resulting in relatively large costs. Typically, the contractor will make use of reinforced concrete poured on the site, stone riprap, and the like. In addition to being costly, watercourses protected by these methods often have a stark, regular appearance, which is sometimes undesirable in the natural environment. Further, the construction activity involved requires large working areas along the channel, and often the heavy equipment utilized will itself cause bank damage and damage to the surrounding environment.
There is need for an improved system for protecting watercourse slopes, one that will significantly lower costs over present systems, be easier to install, and provide a more sightly appearance. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.